vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest Prophet
|romaji = Tenpesuto Purofetto|other_names = Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder|type = Ancient Gear (Top-Tier Longinus)|forms = Elementi Violenti Illimitati del Messaggero Flagello dell Arcobaleno Bianco, i Raggi di Speranza|abilities = Weather Manipulation Element Manipulation Allows the user to create countless bubbles and control climate within them (Flagello dell Arcobaleno Bianco, i Raggi di Speranza)|wielder(s) = Marcello Pasolini}}Tempest Prophet, also known as the Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder, is a High-tier Longinus wielded by Marcello Pasolini. It is ranked as the second strongest Longinus after Zenith Longinus. Summary One of the nineteen Longinus created by the God from the Bible, Tempest Prophet is considered to be one of the biggest "bugs" in the Sacred Relic system, having world-class powers that could destroy the world when used in the wrong hands. Abilities Tempest Prophet has the ability to control the weather and elemental attributes that exist in nature (fire, wind, lightning, water, earth and ice), as such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. According to Asriel, Marcello's skills with Tempest Prophet are abnormal, to the point that he can even control the weather inside buildings. In Volume 19, Marcello has shown to be able to use Tempest Prophet to create extremely powerful storms of tornadoes and lightning to wiped out an army of Mass-Produced Evil Dragons * Speranza Bolla di Sapone ( ), also known as Rainbow Colored Hope, is a technique that Marcello created, the user makes a giant bubble by blowing through a circle formed by the user's hands which then explodes into smaller bubbles. Whosoever touches the bubbles remembers the things that are most important to them, resulting in them either losing the will to fight or clearing their mind. Although there can be those who are unaffected by this ability such as Arthur, Lancelot, Vasco and Leohart, probably due to them constantly thinking about the things they cherish the most in their lives. Forms Elementi Violenti Illimitati del Messaggero Elementi Violenti Illimitati del Messaggero ( ), also known as the Four Violent Elements of the Messenger, is the original Overdrive of Tempest Prophet. It has yet to be shown in the series. Flagello dell Arcobaleno Bianco, i Raggi di Speranza Flagello dell Arcobaleno Bianco, i Raggi di Speranza, also known as the Inevitable Punishment of the White Holy Angel's Rainbow, Shining Star Rays of the End, is the Sub-species Overdrive of Tempest Prophet. In this form, Marcello possesses twelve golden wings and five halos, four above his head and one large halo behind his back, with an orb inside the large halo. Marcello creates countless bubbles, trapping his opponents within them. Marcello then controls the climate within these bubbles to attack those trapped within, creating intensely swirling flames, violent hurricanes, freezing cold air and vicious torrents of lightning. Trivia * Tempest means "a violent windy storm" and Prophet means "a person regarded as an inspired teacher or proclaimer of the will of God." so Zenith Tempest literally means "a violent windy storm regarded as an inspired teacher or proclaimer of the will of God.". Category:Divine Relics Category:Longinus